


Tastes Like Paradise

by prinxing (ranithepirate)



Series: Tastes Like Paradise AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Angst, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Facials, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Promiscuity, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Smoking, blowjob, chingu line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranithepirate/pseuds/prinxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo says he doesn't have time for anything serious; Baekhyun would like to think otherwise, not that he’ll ever admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Tastes Like Paradise  
>  **Author:** prinxing (a.k.a. ranithepirate)  
>  **Pairings** : BaekSoo, past!BaekChen, brief!SeBaek   
>  **Genre:** au, slice-of-life, romance, angst, smut, drama, friendship  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Length:**  18,160  
>  **Warnings:** promiscuous!Baek, angst, friends with benefits, smoking, drinking, rough sex, public sex, drunk sex, blowjob/facial, fingering, multiple orgasms, ripped jeans, Jongdae  
>  **Summary:** Kyungsoo says he doesn't have time for anything serious; Baekhyun would like to think otherwise, not that he’ll ever admit it.
> 
>  **A/N** : Written for the first chapter of exoquartus, a chingu line fic fest, posted [here](http://exoquartus.livejournal.com/9674.html). This fic is [cross posted on AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1102306/) as well.
> 
>  **(…)** = indicates someone typing and erasing. Also, Baekhyun’s hair is long in this AU, like [this](http://byunbasic.tumblr.com/post/141179704005).

He shows up after work, late at night like he always does, knocking on Baekhyun’s apartment door at half past two in the morning.

It’s a sweltering Tuesday night and since Baekhyun works evening shifts at Chanyeol’s open air music lounge Wednesdays through Saturdays, he’s been lazing around enjoying his off days before his hectic job drains him like usual. Baekhyun is up watching comedy reruns on the couch, still in his ripped jeans and the loose tank top he wore all day. He’s barely paying attention to the television screen, snapchatting Jongdae instead because his best friend is also up watching the same stupid channel as him. They used to spend nights like these together, talking about absolutely nothing, but Baekhyun has been sleeping with someone regularly the past few months—not that they’re actually dating, or ever will for that matter—and he likes to keep his evenings open for nights like this one.

Baekhyun looks up from his phone immediately when he hears the familiar knocking pattern on his door resounding over the low buzz of the television. He doesn’t move from where he’s seated, breath caught in his throat as he stares fixatedly at the door and waits. As if on cue, Baekhyun’s phone vibrates in his hands, signaling a text, and his stomach swoops before he even looks at the notification bar, like his body already knows who exactly it could be.

> _Detective Grumpy_ – now  
>  **I’m outside.**

Baekhyun doesn’t bother replying, grinning excitedly to himself and shooting a quick snap to Jongdae about talking later before setting his phone onto the coffee table. He quickly combs through his hair with his fingers, hoping he looks okay and thanking his lucky stars for showering earlier that afternoon despite how much he’s sweat since then. He hadn’t planned for this, not when he never knows when the other will show until he’s already here, but Baekhyun always cleans himself out in case something like this happens anyway, mostly because it was happening so often these days.

After nearly a minute of quietly fussing over his long hair and finally deciding to just leave it in the messy bun it was already in, he climbs out of his comfortable position to make his way to the door. He tries not to go too fast in case he comes off as enthusiastic, even if he actually is. Baekhyun knows that the other man won’t care either way, more likely to be annoyed if he takes too long to answer the door like he’s doing now, but he has a facade to keep up. Still, there is an eager skip in his step as he approaches the door, lifting to his toes and looking through the peephole first.

Immediately a wave of heat bubbles up under his skin when he sees Kyungsoo standing so close to the door, staring right back at him from the other side with his thick eyebrows furrowed in a default glower that used to frustrate Baekhyun endlessly. Now he just thinks it’s hot, and his mouth goes a little dry; he wishes he’d thought to put on some chapstick, but the time for that has passed and Kyungsoo already knows that he is there.

Baekhyun opens the door as nonchalantly as possible, like he isn’t internally cheering over the fact he’s about to get laid, instead leaning against the frame as he takes in Kyungsoo’s work outfit appreciatively. He must have gone overtime at the precinct and come straight here again because his suit jacket is slung over his shoulder, the sleeves of his blue button down rolled up and stretching tight around his forearms, and the shirttails coming untucked from his black slacks in the most glorious casual-formal look that kills Baekhyun internally. Kyungsoo’s golden detective badge attracts attention to his belt, glinting in the low lighting, and Baekhyun’s eyes automatically flit over to the gun clipped at Kyungsoo’s side before lifting up to meet his stare.

The sexual tension between them is a raging fire, turning the world around them red. Baekhyun has to lick his lips and remind himself to breathe. “You got a warrant, Detective?” he questions cheekily, unable to stop himself from joking around and not bothering to contain his smirk. The soft corners of Kyungsoo’s plump lips twitch up ever so slightly in amusement, and it’s the most Baekhyun will get this late at night, when there is obvious intent in Kyungsoo’s expression as he eyes Baekhyun’s exposed collarbones.

Baekhyun’s skin still shows fading bruises from the last time Kyungsoo sucked hickeys onto it, and the older man doesn’t know what to make of the possessive flash in the detective’s dark eyes when Kyungsoo has pointed out countless times before that he’d rather fuck Baekhyun than date him. No one knows that they’re sleeping together, either; they would never believe it anyway because he and Kyungsoo are always bickering, Baekhyun trying to rile the other up while Kyungsoo just straight up ignores him. They only really get along when they’re having sex or sometimes even when they’re alone, surprisingly enough. When it’s just the two of them Kyungsoo looks directly into his eyes and nowhere else, actually listening to him talk, but Baekhyun always runs out of things to say when the other looks at him like that.

Before Baekhyun can start having self-indulgent thoughts about the two of them possibly dating one day, Kyungsoo is already pushing him back inside the apartment and silencing his overactive mind with a kiss, like he knows exactly what Baekhyun is thinking and wants him to stop. Kyungsoo’s mouth is hot as it slots seamlessly against Baekhyun’s natural pout, his slick tongue delving past the elder’s lips and running over the backs of his teeth like it was meant to be there.

A violent shudder of arousal travels up Baekhyun’s spine when Kyungsoo forcefully pushes him up against the wall, crowding him in with his body. The blunt edges of his teeth nip at the sensitive skin along Baekhyun’s jaw, pulling sinful sounds from the older man’s parted, trembling lips. It’s hard to think when Kyungsoo’s palms are so hot and rough, the way they always are, dragging down Baekhyun’s sides in a trail of fire. Kyungsoo’s fingers hook onto the belt loops of Baekhyun’s jeans and yank his hips closer with a growl so low it almost goes unnoticed.

Kyungsoo hates Baekhyun’s jeans. He’s never said it out loud but Baekhyun knows that the detective hates how ripped up they are, how they cling to every tempting curve of Baekhyun’s thick thighs and hide nothing, driving him mad with the need to tear them off whenever he sees them. Baekhyun wears them for this reason exactly, using them to his full advantage because he likes the feeling of Kyungsoo’s jealousy when others ogle his body. Baekhyun likes to imagine Kyungsoo claiming ownership over him—the heat of his eyes following him whenever he’s with another person, a possessive hand on the curve of his hip, kissing him hard in front of everyone so they’ll know that they can never have Baekhyun they way Kyungsoo does. It won’t happen, though; Kyungsoo never looks at him like that when they’re not alone, just never looks at him at all.

One thing about nights like this that rarely ever changes is that they don’t really talk during these meetings. Aside from the name calling and colorful cursing, the dense silence fills instead with heavy panting and stolen gasps of pleasure, Baekhyun’s eyes clenched shut and heart pounding so hard that all he can hear is the blood drumming in his ears anyway. The heavy tension remains impenetrable between the two of them, drenching their burning skin like lighter fluid and setting them ablaze in an inferno of lust every time they come in contact. It’s funny how others see their fighting as hateful banter when in actuality there are promises encoded between every insult, hidden behind glinting eyes and mischievous smirks. It’s been going on for years but it only escalated to actual sex a few months ago, even if sometimes it feels like it’s always been like this between them.

When they eventually tumble back onto Baekhyun’s bed they’re mostly naked, pants and shirts gone missing somewhere between the front door and the bedroom. Baekhyun loves the way Kyungsoo pins him to the mattress without missing a single beat, unrelenting as he devours Baekhyun’s mouth like a starving man inhaling food. He never allows for any uncontrolled movements other than his own, turning Baekhyun over onto his stomach without a fight. Baekhyun has never been one to relinquish control easily but he always gives in to Kyungsoo without question; he’s afraid that if he pushes too much Kyungsoo will stop, that if he makes what they have between them any more intimate then the other will never touch him like this again.

Baekhyun has always liked this part of Kyungsoo anyway, the part that wants to dominate and control Baekhyun, who never seems to listen to him outside of the bedroom. Baekhyun, who knows that he is made of flirtatious smirks and loud, teasing laughter, with sultry kohl-lined eyes and lips so soft and pink they could drive anyone wild. Kyungsoo will never tell him this but Baekhyun knows anyway because so many others have already told him. This is Baekhyun’s favorite kind of game to play, the tug of war of bravado between them that is a constant push and pull until one finally tips over, and Baekhyun loves tipping over. He’d do it again and again until he can’t tell up from down, and then some.

Kyungsoo’s strong grip leaves marks on Baekhyun’s skin, both old and new bruises the shape of his fingers littering the elder’s thighs and hips as Kyungsoo manhandles Baekhyun into whichever position he wants him in. Baekhyun can survive for days, sometimes weeks if the younger is particularly harsh, off of the marks that Kyungsoo leaves behind, documenting them for later so that he can press his own fingers against them and relive the moment again and again when he needs it most. Luckily he never needs to wait long for new ones to cover up the old because as much as Kyungsoo puts on a front, he’s the one who always relents and comes back for more.

They do this regularly enough these days that preparation never takes more than a few seconds anymore, three knuckle-deep, lube-slick fingers scissoring Baekhyun open with ease before the blunt tip of Kyungsoo’s thick cock is already pressing up against Baekhyun’s fluttering entrance. His body sucks Kyungsoo inside of him without faltering, his insides so hot it’s like he’s melting around Kyungsoo’s dick. Baekhyun lives for the groan of satisfaction that spills from Kyungsoo’s swollen lips every time he enters him, and Baekhyun is already slumping onto his elbows because of how hard he is trembling from need. Kyungsoo doesn’t wait for him to adjust before he starts fucking him because Baekhyun loves the burn of a cock splitting him open just as much he loves pushing Kyungsoo’s buttons, and also because Kyungsoo couldn’t hold himself back even if he tried.

Kyungsoo is well known for his startling amount of self-control, for being stoic and thoughtful even amidst utter chaos, but when they’re anywhere near each other he becomes an uncontrollable storm. Baekhyun has a way of goading Kyungsoo on with just a look, crawling under his skin unlike any other person he’s ever met before; even now, he looks back at Kyungsoo with half-lidded eyes demanding his best and his worst, like he isn’t already impaled on his cock, like he’s never begged Kyungsoo to fuck the living daylights out of him before, like Kyungsoo isn’t already fucking him senseless, like he isn’t moaning Kyungsoo’s name so loud his neighbors will probably complain again. Baekhyun is beautiful and seductive and terrifyingly enticing, an itch on Kyungsoo’s back that can never be reached, and seeing him like this, spread out and open for Kyungsoo to take, can make a man drunk with power.

They reach a crescendo the longer they go, spurred on by Baekhyun’s needy whines and shameless cries of satisfaction. He presses back against Kyungsoo who fucks into him hard and relentless, grinding so he gets in as deep as he can go, making Baekhyun feel so full he can feel Kyungsoo’s cock in his throat even as the bed creaks warningly under them. Kyungsoo leans back to spread Baekhyun’s ass cheeks further apart with his thumbs, watching his cock disappear even deeper inside of Baekhyun’s trembling body, and the strangled moan of pleasure that it pulls from the elder makes his own eyes roll back into his head.

Kyungsoo’s thrusts become more erratic, the wet sound of skin slapping and sticking together hurtling them closer to the end. Baekhyun’s knees burn from the blankets as they slide further and further apart, and the feeling of Kyungsoo pounding into him so persistently nearly drives him mad. He’s drooling into the covers but he can’t control himself anymore, focused solely on the delicious glide of Kyungsoo’s thick length in and out of him. His hands futilely cling to the bed sheets to keep from shunting forward with every hard thrust, chanting Kyungsoo’s name like a prayer between choked off sobs and garbled begging. Baekhyun comes with a sharp cry, the tidal wave of fire surging through him and into his abdomen. His body seizes up as he shudders out his pleasure and spills all over the sheets. The pulsing of his insides tightening around Kyungsoo’s cock pushes him off the edge as well, filling the condom as he pistons blindly into Baekhyun’s trembling body.

It’s not unusual for them to immediately start touching again despite the creeping exhaustion. They’re sensitive all over even as they palm each other carefully, sucking on lips and tongues and skin until they’re ready to go again and again and again, not wasting a second of the time they have together. They fuck until sunlight trickles into the room, until Baekhyun is shuddering and sobbing from the sensitivity, hands and knees chafing, and Kyungsoo is so tired he can barely cum again, let alone move. He pulls out unceremoniously, tying off the condom and dropping it into the bin with the others before collapsing next to Baekhyun’s prone, trembling body. They don’t cuddle even if Baekhyun prefers it, mostly because the older is too tired to impose himself and Kyungsoo is just tired, period.

The detective closes his eyes for a little bit, the long day catching up to his orgasm-lax bones and burning muscles, but like always he doesn’t rest long, pulling himself together and getting up again after a few minutes. The elder watches dazedly as Kyungsoo locates his clothing in the dark, following the younger’s silhouette until he leaves the bedroom in search for the rest of his things. Baekhyun waits until long after he hears the front door close before allowing his eyes to flutter shut, the heaviness in his chest echoing the lonely silence as he finally falls asleep, wondering how long it will be until they see each other this time.

 

ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ

 

Baekhyun’s entire body screams in protest when he wakes, rolling off his stomach and onto his back as he grimaces at the dry cum clinging to his skin and sticking to the sheets. His head is swimming like he drank too much, and when he struggles to sit a sharp pain shoots up his spine and makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end from a mixture of pleasure-pain. Kyungsoo always had this sort of effect on Baekhyun after they sleep together, like he’d been tackled, but once he cleans up and the initial pain recedes, he’ll be pliant and fucked out all day. Sliding his legs off the edge of the bed, Baekhyun hastily yanks open the bedside drawer and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. His hands are shaking as he lights up one of the sticks and brings it to his swollen mouth, throat still thick with sleep, but as soon as he inhales his entire body relaxes.

He exhales smoke and the room stops spinning immediately, the pain in his lower back calming as he takes in his surroundings. A glance at his phone tells him that it’s nearly three in the afternoon and he lets out a weary sigh, knowing that his evening shift at the lounge starts in a few hours. Even though Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo leaving before he even fell asleep, he still looks over his shoulder at the other side of the bed where the other had been for a few minutes. He hopes Kyungsoo got back to his own apartment with enough time to sleep, knowing that the detective had to be at work at nine every day. Kyungsoo only comes to see him at night when he’s stressed out from working late on a case, and for the past few weeks it seems like he’s always stressed. Baekhyun knows that he shouldn’t worry since they’re both grown adults who don’t need anyone to look after them, but he finds himself worrying anyway.

They have a silent agreement going on between them ever since the first time they crossed the line during one of Jongdae’s stupid parties, Baekhyun’s face pressed up against the closet door, the sounds of partygoers just on the other side nearly drowning out the sound of Kyungsoo’s heavy panting against his ear as he fucked Baekhyun so good and raw that the elder couldn’t walk for days. Technically it was Baekhyun’s fault, like it always is, that it happened. He’d been teasing Kyungsoo relentlessly despite the obvious rough day the detective had at work, which led to Kyungsoo chasing him around the house angrily before finally cornering Baekhyun in the closet, both of them drunk and way too close to each other. Push came to shove and Baekhyun was choking on Kyungsoo’s dick before being fucked inside out; he never regretted it because it proved that Kyungsoo was all bark and no bite, and that Kyungsoo found him desirable despite how mean he could be at times.

In all honestly, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun practically hated each when they first met in college. They were polar opposites in every way except for their choice of close friends—Kyungsoo was studious, driven, and relatively quiet, where on the other hand Baekhyun barely held onto his degree between all friends he made at parties, distracting himself from the fact that he no idea what he wanted to do with his life. They eventually called a truce after nearly ruining Jongdae’s birthday with a stupid argument, never hanging out outside of their circle of friends and keeping the snide remarks to a minimum since then.

Now, only a couple birthdays away from thirty, all that built up sexual tension between the two of them over the years has lead to a pseudo-friendship where everyone thinks they actually chill for fun and not to have sex, like they are actually doing. It seemed like the perfect plan: Baekhyun had someone hot to keep him regularly well-fucked, and Kyungsoo had a way to release stress from work and reprimand Baekhyun for being an asshole at the same time—two birds with one stone, and all that jazz.

The only problem is that Baekhyun has been genuinely interested in Kyungsoo since well before this thing started, which is really bad because Kyungsoo said himself that he’s too focused on his job to want any sort of serious relationship, and that he likes how “uncommitted” Baekhyun is. Baekhyun never hated his own promiscuity more than he did after that particular talk because for a few days after they fucked in the closet, he truly believed Kyungsoo actually liked him back. Either way, he took Kyungsoo’s words in stride and pretended not to mind despite his pride being mortally wounded. Even though Baekhyun knows he should have said something before they started to mess around behind everyone’s backs, he firmly believes that one day he’ll get over his stupid crush for Kyungsoo whenever he starts getting bored of his dick. It hasn’t happened yet but Baekhyun is determined, if anything. At least they get along better now.

When Baekhyun catches himself getting too absorbed in thoughts of Kyungsoo again he physically shakes them out of his head, instead focusing on how the sunlight reflects off his blinds and pours into the bedroom. Baekhyun finishes smoking a second cigarette by the time he stands up on unsteady legs, still sore all over but now more relaxed as he leaves the mess on the bed for later. He limps into the bathroom to wash up first before deciding to do anything else, bones feeling like liquid and yawning the drowsiness away. Baekhyun inspects his marked up body in the mirror and doesn’t take note of anything outside of the usual hickeys and bruises. There is, however, a simmering heat boiling just under his skin when he looks at them, but he ignores the feeling in favor of brushing his teeth and washing his face. Kyungsoo literally had him all night but Baekhyun still wants more of him; he can never have enough.

When Baekhyun tries to brush out his hair, he sighs helplessly—it’s a hopeless case without conditioner to help him, he soon discovers, struggling to comb through his normally silky hair. It’s dreadfully tangled, and Baekhyun remembers the way Kyungsoo had pulled his hair free from the tie before threading his fingers into them, keeping Baekhyun’s face pressed against the mattress while he fucked the air right out of his lungs. Over a year ago, when Baekhyun’s hair first started to reach his chin, he planned on cutting it short to make his life easier again. However, a few days before the appointment, Kyungsoo mentioned something off-handedly during a gathering about liking Baekhyun’s fluffy overgrown hair. They were both drunk off their asses but Baekhyun doesn’t think he could ever forget the crazy amount of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach at Kyungsoo’s lazy smile, the way it pulled at the corners of his heart-shaped lips as he gently brushed Baekhyun’s hair back away from his face.

“ _Cute_ ,” he’d said with a soft chuckle, curling a finger around a lock and tugging softly with a tilt of his head. “ _You’re cute_.” Now, it’s grown past his shoulders, and Baekhyun knows that he is royally fucked.

His phone suddenly buzzes on the counter in reminder of all the unread notifications from last night as well as this morning, so he finally decides to check them. It’s the usual onslaught of a million texts from Chanyeol asking if he wants to grab breakfast, and then lunch—both of which Baekhyun missed out on, unfortunately—and just one from Jongdae, telling Baekhyun to text him before work or whenever he’s done being a sinner and getting his ass pounded while his best friend goes to bed alone. Jongdae never calls him out on it but he seems to know about Baekhyun’s relationship with Kyungsoo without Baekhyun needing to say anything. He uses it as an excuse to complain about his lack of sex life instead, but Baekhyun can tell that Jongdae is waiting for him to spill about Kyungsoo and wondering why he hasn’t done it yet.

Despite the guilt of being found out so easily, even if it was only by his best friend, Baekhyun is glad that at least _someone_ knows. It still makes his chest tight whenever he thinks about how Kyungsoo doesn’t want anyone to find out that they’re sleeping together, although Baekhyun knows at least some part of it must be because of his reputation. He has a long history of sleeping around and Kyungsoo probably doesn’t want to be seen as another notch on Baekhyun’s bedpost; he tries not to believe it’s because Kyungsoo really does hate him, but sometimes the thought itches at the back of his mind and doesn’t let go of him fast enough.

Berating himself for thinking too much again, Baekhyun chooses to shut out his thoughts with music. He selects a playlist on his phone, taking a long shower and getting himself ready for work. He fishes out a collared shirt from the closet and one of his many tight jeans, ripped of course, since those are his favorite kind. He opens up the makeup pouch Jongdae gave him back in middle school, when Baekhyun used to be afraid to be himself and enjoy things like wearing makeup and kissing boys, thinking he was being emasculated by wanting those things for himself. It has a lot of sentimental value considering Jongdae went on to be his first boyfriend, and it never fails to make him feel sappy even if they stopped dating the year after graduating high school. They never really talk about it but Baekhyun has moved on since then, so he doesn’t mind.

Once his makeup is done, Baekhyun spams Jongdae with selfies—who sends back pictures of him making funny faces in his office cubicle and acting like he’s dying—before finally texting Chanyeol back about waking up late. He apologizes for missing out on two opportunities for free food and sends a million emojis to apologize. Despite the fact that Chanyeol is one of Baekhyun’s aforementioned bedpost notches, they’re also good friends. After dropping out of college Chanyeol used all his savings to buy out a restaurant, transforming it into a classy open-air music lounge in the city. At the same time, Baekhyun somehow managed to snag a business degree with absolutely no idea what he wanted to do with it, unlike Jongdae, who jumped right into journalism, and Kyungsoo, who came out of the womb reciting the law.

Chanyeol, overly kind as always, didn’t hesitate to give Baekhyun a job at the lounge. Not only did it pay well, but having one of your best friends as a boss has its many perks, like getting dibs on the best shifts to get the most amounts of tips, and longer breaks. Baekhyun is just glad the fact that they used to have sex doesn’t change anything about their friendship—although, arguably, the same could be said about basically _all_ of Baekhyun’s friends. Kyungsoo was probably the only one who never went near Baekhyun’s lower half, until, well, a few months ago. Baekhyun is just not sure if it’s advantageous that no one ever loved him enough to try and date him, or upsetting that he is so easily let go of by others.

Nevertheless, he isn’t the king of cheerfulness for nothing, so Baekhyun pushes the tormenting thoughts out of his mind like he always does, bottling it up neatly and tucking it under his pillow to drink later when he’s tired and alone. Instead he thinks about all the compliments his eye makeup is going get him tonight and grins, dragging his fingers back through his dark hair to pull into a ponytail before leaving his apartment with a skip in his step—even if his ass is still too sore for him to sit on.

 

ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ

  

> _Detective Grumpy_ – Wednesday 10:12 PM  
>  **Did I leave my jacket at your place?**
> 
> _Baekhyun_ – Wednesday 10:14 PM  
>  **I didn’t see it before I left :/**
> 
> **Are u sure u left it there?**
> 
> _Detective Grumpy_ – Wednesday 10:26 PM  
>  **Probably.**
> 
> _Baekhyun_ – Wednesday 10:30 PM  
>  **I’ll check when I get home &  
>  let u know if I find it. ;P**
> 
> **(…)**
> 
> _Detective Grumpy_ – Wednesday 10:57 PM  
>  **I’ll just come over later.**
> 
> _Baekhyun_ – Wednesday 11:01 PM  
>  **Oh my… o///o**
> 
> **Is that an ulterior motive I smell,  
>  Detective Do? ;)**
> 
> Read 11:49 PM

 

ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ

 

Baekhyun leaves the lounge around midnight even though the place closes at eleven, hanging back the extra thirty minutes or so to taste test some of the new drinks Chanyeol mixed. Even though he hadn’t consumed enough alcohol to get completely drunk, Baekhyun did have a throbbing headache now, accumulated from the loud music constantly pounding in his ears for the past few hours. Now he was desperately craving a cigarette to ease the edge off the strain and cursing himself for not thinking to bring his pack. Baekhyun doesn’t smoke very often, not unless he feels overly tense; he hadn’t felt distressed enough during his fifteen minute break to bother bumming one, but now he seriously wishes that he had at least asked Yixing, the lounge DJ, before he left.

After Baekhyun helps an inebriated Chanyeol up to his apartment above the lounge, laughing at the taller man’s attempt to cuddle, he locks up and begins speed walking to the bus stop to catch the last bus home. As he nears the bus shelter next to Chanyeol’s lounge, he spots a familiar car in the distance and has to stop and blink a few times to make sure he isn’t hallucinating. To say Baekhyun is stunned when he recognizes the vehicle parked near the bus stop as Kyungsoo’s would be an understatement; the man himself is leaning against the side of his unmarked car, looking lost in thought as always, with a cigarette in his full mouth that looks out of place.

The furrow of Kyungsoo’s brow is so deep as he stares at the curb that Baekhyun can see it even from far away, the sight making him chuckle into his fist. He approaches Kyungsoo carefully, not really sneaking up on him but not trying to alert him either. Regardless, Kyungsoo immediately spots Baekhyun with his peripheral vision, pushing off the vehicle and turning to face him. Looking at him head on, Baekhyun knows for certain that Kyungsoo actually _was_ there and that it wasn’t some sort of trick of the eyes. It’s happened before, but last time Baekhyun was a hell of a lot drunker and Kyungsoo had actually been there—the only difference was that it seemed like he was saying nice things instead of insulting Baekhyun’s mother, like he actually had been doing while Baekhyun threw up on him.

When Baekhyun is close enough, he immediately plucks the cigarette right from between the detective’s plump lips, taking it for himself; Kyungsoo doesn’t even flinch, like he was expecting it. “I didn’t know you smoked,” Baekhyun comments, grinning widely as he tucks a few loose strands of hair that had come out of the hair tie behind his ear. He completely blames alcohol for the ridiculous amount of happiness he feels at the sight of Kyungsoo’s glowering face, his own feeling warm. Baekhyun’s headache is surprisingly gone already but he takes a drag of the cigarette anyway, just to feed the delusion that he doesn’t care about Kyungsoo as much as he actually does. It can’t possibly end well between them; it had taken years for them to reach this point, but even then it was just to have sex.

Kyungsoo’s brows are still furrowed as he studies Baekhyun carefully, like he’s trying to see through him, and it makes the other fidget self-consciously where he stands. Baekhyun knows that he always looks like a hot mess after work, sweaty and smelling strongly of alcohol and smoke, but today was really something else entirely. The summer heat basically melted off his makeup within the first hour, which for the most part was the concealer covering his hickeys, so people kept whistling at him and flirting the longer the night got. Baekhyun doesn’t normally care because his reputation truly precedes him, but he at least puts in an active effort not to look like a walking ‘fuck me’ sign—unless it is on purpose.

Even _Chanyeol_ of all people could tell Baekhyun had gotten laid last night, and Chanyeol literally never notices anything unless you yell it at him. He’d asked Baekhyun to hook him up with whomever he was fucking just to get in on some action too, seeing as he’d been having as much of a dry spell as Jongdae. His comment made Baekhyun laugh until tears came out because Chanyeol would shit his pants if he knew Baekhyun was sleeping with Kyungsoo. It was a well-known fact among their friends that Chanyeol simultaneously feared and worshipped the ground Kyungsoo walked on, and to see his expression when he finds out would be priceless. Regardless, Baekhyun has been secretly trying for years to get Chanyeol and Jongdae to start dating so they stop being so nosy about Baekhyun’s sex life, but it just wasn’t happening and he’s not sure why.

“You know I don’t smoke,” Kyungsoo replies after a few beats, burying his hands deep into his pockets and sighing as his shoulders relax a little. The street lamp nearby highlights Kyungsoo’s flawless features like a spotlight in the darkness, the edges of his face glowing. His eyes are still on Baekhyun, his stare focused in such a way that it feels more intense than usual, and Baekhyun swallows thickly as he tries not to get lost in the deep black sea. The older man breaks eye contact to save his sanity by stepping towards the car and leaning against the side like Kyungsoo had been doing earlier, but the reprieve doesn’t last long when he knows Kyungsoo is still watching him.

“Then why do you have this?” Baekhyun asks, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and gesturing to it with his head. He’s still smiling playfully, trying to appear casual instead of on edge like he actually feels.

Kyungsoo shrugs, licking his plump lips and making Baekhyun’s throat run dry, before replying. “It was for you, but I just lit it up a minute ago while I was waiting. You took a long time to leave.”

Baekhyun’s smile immediately falls from his face. “You’ve been waiting for me all this time?” he questions, shocked. He glances down at his phone to check them time—half past midnight, now—and then looks up to stare back at Kyungsoo disbelievingly. It’s over an hour past the time he usually gets out, meaning Kyungsoo has been standing out here just as long. “Why didn’t you just text me about being here? I wouldn’t have stayed so late to help Chanyeol!”

Kyungsoo’s dark brows furrow even lower, if that was even possible. “You were with Chanyeol? Alone?”

The question catches Baekhyun off-guard, the corner of his lip quirking up slightly out of habit when he answers. “It’s his lounge and he lives there. Who else would be there at this time?”

“I don’t know, Yixing-hyung, maybe,” Kyungsoo mumbles quietly, but he’s not looking at Baekhyun anymore. He doesn’t even pause before he’s heading around to the driver’s side of his car, signaling at Baekhyun to climb in as well. “I need my jacket for tomorrow, let’s go,” he says, changing the subject. Still a little confused by Kyungsoo’s earlier question but deciding to forget about it, Baekhyun crushes the cigarette with heel before sliding into the vehicle. As he closes the door behind him, he tries to avoid hitting any of the gadgets mounted inside, keeping his limbs close to himself even if normally he’d be poking around. It’s crazy quiet when Kyungsoo begins driving them to back Baekhyun’s apartment; it’s not the first time Baekhyun’s ridden in Kyungsoo’s car, but for some reason this time it feels awkward.

Baekhyun rambles to fill up the silence and as usual Kyungsoo completely ignores him, staring straight out into the street as it passes by. Maybe he’s actually listening or maybe he’s not, it’s hard to tell, but Kyungsoo suddenly cuts Baekhyun off mid-sentence, his low voice just barely loud enough to be heard over the sound of wind blowing by. “So what were you guys doing alone, anyway?”

Baekhyun immediately wonders why Kyungsoo is asking him about this again, but he replies anyway. “Me and Chanyeol? Just drinking and hanging out. He mixed some new stuff and wanted a second opinion.”

Kyungsoo glances at him briefly before looking back at the road. “I was wondering why your face was so flushed.”

Chuckling guiltily, Baekhyun’s face reddens even more. “Yeah, but you should have seen Chanyeol. The idiot couldn’t even talk properly. I had to haul his ass to bed,” he says the last part fondly, recalling Chanyeol’s slurred propositions of spending the night with him. If Baekhyun hadn’t already known Kyungsoo was coming over to his place later he might have even said yes, if only to stop thinking about Kyungsoo so much all the time, but at the same time some part of him wanted to keep the two of them exclusive, even if they’re not dating. Kyungsoo was too busy to be fucking around with anyone else anyway, so much so that sometimes Baekhyun wonders why the detective even bothers making time for him, making Baekhyun hope needlessly whenever he notices this special treatment.

“And he just let you leave? Looking like this?” Kyungsoo questions unexpectedly, sounding incredulous and startling Baekhyun from his thoughts.

Baekhyun turns his head to look at Kyungsoo, trying to understand what he means. “What do I look like, exactly?” he asks back, searching for an answer or something in the other’s expression, but the detective is still staring straight ahead. In fact Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother answering, like it was obvious, and suddenly Baekhyun knows exactly what he means. The hair on the back of his neck raises at the same time the realization hits him, taking immediate offence. “You think we fucked, don’t you?” Kyungsoo shifts uncomfortably but he doesn’t deny it; Baekhyun would swear on his mother that he is not in love with Kyungsoo but the feeling of his heart breaking was undeniable. “Even though you literally just texted me about coming over later, you still think I would sleep with Chanyeol?”

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Kyungsoo starts, speaking as if Baekhyun was overreacting for being offended, his voice rising in irritation at the other’s defensive tone. “I really don’t care what you get up to when I’m not there, but what if something happened to you on the way home? You’re drunk and not even walking properly! He shouldn’t have let you leave.”

There is an inexplicable feeling curdling in Baekhyun’s stomach, and it’s not because of the alcohol. Here Baekhyun is, spending every waking moment thinking of Kyungsoo and trying hard not to worry about him in case Kyungsoo finds him too clingy for a fuck buddy, but Kyungsoo on the other hand worries about him anyway and gives Baekhyun hopes when he doesn’t even care if Baekhyun sleeps with other people. It’s unfair and Baekhyun feels tears burning the corners of his eyelids, refusing to cry. They’re not exclusive and he knows that, he has to remind himself all the time, but the realization hurts anyway because Baekhyun is a positive bastard even when he shouldn’t be. His chest tightens painfully, and even though he hates feeling upset, he can’t help it the gushing feeling of anger swirling inside of him.

“Fuck you, so what if I’m drunk?” he spits out, headache back full-force and throbbing like he’d just been hit upside the head. He just wants to go home but the car doesn’t seem to be moving fast enough anymore. “I can take care of myself, I don’t need you _or_ Chanyeol to worry about me.” Baekhyun hates how much he likes Kyungsoo; he’ll say it a million times but he still won’t be able to comprehend how he could do this to himself. He should never have let his feelings escalate to this point. The detective sighs exasperatedly, glancing at Baekhyun again and making his stomach swoop, feeling too many emotions at once.

“You could’ve been mugged, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo replies placatingly, sounding tired and making Baekhyun feel guilty, knowing that the other probably had a long day at work and Baekhyun was just making things needlessly difficult for him. The older man knows that he has no reason to feel anger to Kyungsoo for assuming something so typical—Baekhyun was known for sleeping around, after all, and he’d even considered accepting Chanyeol’s offer so it’s not like he was a saint or anything. It doesn’t make him any less upset, however.

Baekhyun snorts despite himself, crossing his arms indignantly. “Lucky I have you patrolling the streets then, aren’t I?” he remarks, trying not to look at Kyungsoo when he feels his those large, watchful eyes on him again.

“I’m a detective. You know I don’t do that,” Kyungsoo retorts, obviously displeased by Baekhyun’s snide remark and growing more annoyed than before. “I’m just making sure you don’t make stupid decisions, Baekhyun.”

“And _you_ know I had a black belt in hapkido back in middle school. You don’t need to treat me like a child,” Baekhyun shoots back immediately, fists clenching into his sleeves as he stares indignantly at Kyungsoo’s side profile, as if challenging him.

Kyungsoo pauses for a beat, caught off guard, but he doesn’t hesitate to answer. “I know you’re not a child. I’ve been fucking you, haven’t I?” he asks rhetorically, catching Baekhyun’s gaze to stress his point before turning back to the street. Baekhyun’s face sets on fire immediately, looking away in hopes that Kyungsoo won’t notice him blushing, his toes curling in his shoes. It’s been a long time since Kyungsoo acknowledged this fact outside of bed and for a second Baekhyun is speechless. Kyungsoo has always been the straightforward type, balancing somewhere between getting right to the point and staying silent, whereas Baekhyun talks in circles so much that sometimes he loses himself in it, too overactive and quick to speak for his own good.

“Well whatever, we’re not dating, so can you cool it with the worrying?” Baekhyun finally mumbles back when he gathers his wits again, still embarrassed but unwilling to drag out their argument any further. “You said you didn’t want anything serious, remember?” he adds, hoping to iron down his point, but he can’t help but wince at his own words. What he wouldn’t give for Kyungsoo to want Baekhyun has much as Baekhyun wanted him; he’s only making this worse for himself, really, but Baekhyun never knows when to shut up around Kyungsoo and that will forever be his greatest flaw.

The detective sighs heavily and Baekhyun doesn’t need to look at him to know that Kyungsoo’s expression is put out. “It’s not serious,” Kyungsoo agrees lowly, and he sounds oddly disappointed. When Baekhyun peeks at him from the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo still isn’t looking at him, expression resigned. “I did think we were friends though, but I guess I was wrong.”

Baekhyun’s stomach falls, throat tightening to the point where he can’t breathe. He really ruins everything by saying too much. This is exactly why no one wants to date him. The trench between them suddenly feels a million miles wide, filled only with tense silence, and Baekhyun desperately needs another cigarette before his head explodes from all this self-induced stress he keeps giving himself. He spent so long building all these bridges between them, and in the past few months they’ve never been closer, but somehow Baekhyun always manages to single-handedly fuck up everything with his loud mouth.

“Hey look,” Baekhyun begins after releasing a long breath he didn’t even know he was holding in, hoping an apology will make up for his outburst. It helps that Kyungsoo was far more levelheaded and forgiving than himself. “I’m sorry for snapping at you. I was just… I didn’t sleep with Chanyeol, okay?” He swallows thickly as soon as the confession leaves his lips, biting down onto his lower lip as he peers searchingly at Kyungsoo’s face. He doesn’t look away, biting out his next words before he can regret them, before the vulnerability he feels can scare him away. “I haven’t… I haven’t been doing any of that in a while. I just want you know that.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply for a few minutes, letting the silence simmer, likely on purpose to make Baekhyun suffer a little bit longer, which he probably deserves, or maybe he’s thinking how to get rid of Baekhyun as quickly as possible for getting so pathetically loyal despite his reputation. Baekhyun only gets more fidgety with every passing second, drumming his fingers on his thighs and hoping he didn’t just admit to something needless. He’s almost about to take his revelation back with an awkwardly loud laugh, maybe say something stupid, except that Kyungsoo finally speaks and robs him of the opportunity.

“It’s fine,” the detective says back slowly, relaxing back into his seat and running his fingers through his cropped black hair. “I was overeacting anyway. I know that you can take care of yourself.” The movement draws Baekhyun’s attention back to his face and he tries not to ogle Kyungsoo but it’s difficult; Kyungsoo’s eyelashes, lips, jawline—just everything, really—are so perfect even when Baekhyun is an upset blotchy mess that it’s maddening, really, how much Baekhyun wants to kiss him and forget everything. “I was just being overly cautious.”

Baekhyun is still watching Kyungsoo, studying the movement of his plump mouth and the furrow of his heavy eyebrows when he speaks, hoping to find something there even if he’s not quite sure what he’s looking for. “Why though? It’s a safe area, and you know that. I’ve been here for years, now.”

The detective licks his lips nervously, appearing uneasy for the first time ever as he glances quickly back at Baekhyun before responding a little sheepishly. “I… I may have been a little…” he hesitates for a second longer, fingers tightening around the steering wheel as he meets Baekhyun’s eyes again, “… a _little_ jealous.”

And just like that, Baekhyun feels so stupidly delighted he almost hates himself. It’s like someone turned the lights on and everything was just as bright and perfect as it was when he came out of the lounge and saw Kyungsoo standing next to his car. Baekhyun was too easy to please, so ready to look the other way and accept everything, and he’d be more ashamed of himself but the parts of him that feel happiness in this moment have already grown too big to handle. Baekhyun really, really hates how much he likes Kyungsoo—he’ll be saying this on his deathbed, probably—, but he really couldn’t care less anymore.

A mischievous grin pulls at his lips as he turns his body to face Kyungsoo completely, shifting in his seat so that he was sitting on one leg and leaning towards the console. “Oh really?” Baekhyun simpers, fluttering his lashes and framing his face with his hands in mock aegyo even though he’s closer to thirty than twenty and getting too old for this kind of shit. He knows he’s still cute as fuck though, so he butters it on thick regardless. “Do tell me more, please, I insist.”

His behavior pulls a tiny smile from Kyungsoo, who rolls his eyes as he pushes at Baekhyun’s face with his right hand; it doesn’t have any strength in it though, and Baekhyun just leans backwards before returning back to position with the same cheeky smile. “Yah, sit properly, Byun Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo chides, amusement in his voice. “I’ll give you a ticket if you don’t.”

Baekhyun just smirks, tilting his head and intensifying his aegyo with a pout that would surely earn him a punch to the gut if Kyungsoo wasn’t concentrated on driving. “Oh, but Detective Do, I thought you didn’t do that kind of stuff?” he hassles playfully, his mischievous grin only growing wider. Kyungsoo’s exasperated expression makes him giggle because Baekhyun is still actually a kid with no real sense of shame, so he continues to push forward in mock coyness. “So… are you jealous enough to fuck me in your cruiser, or…?”

The younger snorts in response, finally smiling properly, and Baekhyun feels like all is right with the world again. “I shouldn’t have said anything,” Kyungsoo grumbles without heat, “but I haven’t decided if I’m done being mad at you yet.” Baekhyun notices from the corner of his eye that they’re finally turning onto street that leads to his apartment complex, but he couldn’t care less, creeping his hand onto Kyungsoo’s firm thigh and squeezing lightly, his eyes glinting when Kyungsoo startles and glances back at him incredulously for a brief second. “ _Baekhyun_ —”

“If it makes you feel better, the reason I’ve been limping all day is because of you and not anyone else,” he cuts in, licking his lips as he tightens his grip on Kyungsoo’s thigh and inches closer to his crotch. “Everyone saw the hickeys you left and kept asking who fucked me last night…”

Kyungsoo’s expression is decidedly indifferent, but the way his lips press in a straight line as he continues to drive and not look at Baekhyun gives away his interest. “Stop tempting me while I’m driving or I’ll cuff you to the backseat of my cruiser,” he threatens unconvincingly, leg twitching when Baekhyun’s hand continues to slide up between his legs.

“Ooh, will you whisper my rights in my ear while you fuck me back there?” Baekhyun leers, feeling in his element as he finally presses his hand against Kyungsoo’s crotch. The detective fixes him with a sharp look immediately, the hint of a smirk on the corner of his lips making those dastardly butterflies reappear in Baekhyun’s stomach like Kyungsoo was the one goading him on and not the other way around. Kyungsoo had too much power over him, that much was obvious, but Baekhyun was proud to know that he had the same ability over the other as well.

“Byun Baekhyun, you better shut up or I’ll really do it,” Kyungsoo warns, placing his hand over Baekhyun’s threateningly to keep him from cupping him properly through his slacks.

Baekhyun relents his hold but his smile is so wide it feels like his face will break, heart racing from excitement. “So what’s the incentive to shut up, then?” he questions, and Kyungsoo’s responding laugh is all he needs.

 

ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ

 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Baekhyun gasps out, his entire body trembling as Kyungsoo fingers him teasingly, barely brushing against his prostate. They’re still outside Baekhyun’s apartment and Kyungsoo has him pressed up against the side of his car, biting and licking along Baekhyun’s jawline and already marked up neck. Baekhyun is panting and wriggling desperately, soft whines escaping past his lips as Kyungsoo continues to work his fingers inside of him. The phantom ache of last night’s happenings is still there but the stretch is easy, three of Kyungsoo’s thick digits twisting him open with the help of a lube packet. The elder’s face is completely flushed, breathless and nearly in tears with his arms wrapped around Kyungsoo’s neck where he was ordered to keep them while the detective sucked fresh new bruises over the older ones.

There is a dark glint in Kyungsoo’s eye that makes an incredibly aroused shudder travel through Baekhyun’s shameless body, but to say Baekhyun was self-conscious would be an understatement; he’s never been this bold before, not outside, not where his neighbors could look outside their windows to catch him pressed up against a car by some other man. Everyone knows that he is gay so he didn’t care about that so much, but this was a whole new level of open that he didn’t even know Kyungsoo had in him. Baekhyun had been whining about Kyungsoo refusing to fuck him in the backseat—“Do you _know_ how many criminals have sat back there?” the younger had said, eyebrows raised pointedly—as he was climbing out, pouting.

What he hadn’t expected was for Kyungsoo to come around the side and shove him against the closed door and start kissing him senselessly, let alone torment him with a firm thigh between his legs and a hand down the back of his jeans. “I-Isn’t, _ah_ … isn’t this illegal, Detective?” Baekhyun wheezes out, spine curving up and eyes rolling back when the other man rubs purposefully around the bundle of nerves inside of him. He can feel Kyungsoo’s smirk against his skin when he does it over and over until Baekhyun is practically crying, garbling mindlessly and twitching from the sensitivity.

“It’s two in the morning, I’m off duty, and you’ve been looking infuriatingly fuckable all night,” Kyungsoo murmurs hotly, tongue licking up Baekhyun’s neck before pressing kisses along the side of his face. He puts more pressure against Baekhyun’s crotch with his solid thigh, making the other man cry out despite the silence; Baekhyun’s already flushed face deepens in color, eyeing the deserted parking lot in mortification.

“But—” he starts to say, but then his eyes meet Kyungsoo and his mouth goes terribly dry at the roguish grin the younger’s his face, his words transforming into a pathetically turned-on whimper. “Fuck _me_ , Kyungsoo, oh _please_ —” his voice chokes off, convulsing again in pleasure from another brush against his prostate.

“Don’t start things you can’t finish, Byun Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo scolds smugly, the hand not down Baekhyun’s pants sliding under the elder’s shirt and traveling up his side, making him whimper again when it leaves a trail of fire against his already burning skin. Kyungsoo’s thumb drags over a pert nipple and Baekhyun loses his mind, his sob cut off when their lips finally meet in an open-mouthed kiss, Kyungsoo sucking on Baekhyun’s tongue before pulling back to nip at his lips until they turn pink and wet. Baekhyun would beg for more if his mind was actually capable of functioning anymore, but as it is he just continues to fall apart under Kyungsoo’s attention, losing himself in the taste of him on his tongue and the feeling of his body all over him.

When Kyungsoo grows impatient enough, they finally stumble into Baekhyun’s apartment attached at the lips, swallowing groans and whimpers. Baekhyun is too riled up to have any tolerance for removing clothing, pushing Kyungsoo back onto the couch before dropping to his knees immediately and unzipping Kyungsoo’s slacks, pulling out the other’s neglected cock. It’s hot and pulsing in his hands, deep red and tempting Baekhyun to put his mouth on, so he doesn’t falter before going for it. He starts off with kittenish licks at the slit before eagerness has him humming around the bulbous head, relishing in the detective’s wrecked moans as he carefully begins to take in more and more of him.

It’s been a while since Baekhyun had a chance to give the younger a proper blowjob and he’d almost forgotten how much he loved the heavy weight of Kyungsoo’s cock on his tongue, the burn of it in his throat as his lips stretched wide around his girth. Like an expert Baekhyun doesn’t even choke when Kyungsoo inadvertently thrusts up into him, controlling his gag reflex when he feels it hit the back of his throat. Baekhyun proudly looks up to meet Kyungsoo’s gaze and nearly explodes in his jeans when he sees how Kyungsoo can’t tear his eyes away from the way Baekhyun’s small lips fit so snugly around his dick, gaping down at him like Baekhyun was the only thing he could see.

The detective’s fingers are fisted in the elder’s hair but instead of fucking his mouth like Baekhyun thought he would—like he really, really wants—, Kyungsoo pulls him off instead. Baekhyun whines lowly as he slides off with a slick suction sound, a mixture of drool and precum running messily down his chin and throat. He coughs lightly, throat burning, and when he swallows the sting of it only manages to turn him on even more. Kyungsoo bites at his lip as he cups Baekhyun’s cheeks, dragging his thumbs over Baekhyun’s abused mouth and staring at him in such an intense way that it makes Baekhyun’s backside throb with a need only Kyungsoo can fulfill.

“ _Fuck_ , Baekhyun,” the younger man groans in between heavy pants, his short hair slick with sweat as he urges Baekhyun to stand. “Fuck, you always look so good with my cock in your pretty little pink mouth, fucking hell.”

“I know a way I could look even better,” Baekhyun leers, glowing from the praise, knowing how rare it is for Kyungsoo to give him compliments, especially during sex when they keep the talking to a minimum. Kyungsoo’s eyes glint at the meaning behind his words, smirking back but not saying anything as he takes a lubricated condom from his pocket and rolls it on. Not wanting to wait any longer, Baekhyun licks at his raw lips as he tugs off his jeans, moving on to only opening the top three buttons of his shirt before pulling it off as well. Kyungsoo makes to get up and do the same but Baekhyun just shakes his head, pushing him back and straddling his lap immediately. “I can’t wait anymore, I need you in me, _now_.”

Kyungsoo just nods, watching Baekhyun with dark eyes as he reaches behind himself for Kyungsoo’s cock, stiff and standing in attention. He presses it to his twitching hole, stuttering out a moan when he feels the wet heat of it against his crack. “Oh _fuck_ ,” Baekhyun sobs, beginning to push it in. He opens up with ease, loose from the fingering earlier but even more so from last night, Kyungsoo’s cock sliding inside of him. Kyungsoo’s head is tipped back against the back of the couch, eyes clenched shut and fat lips open as a satisfied moan comes from deep in his chest. The stretch still stings but the mixture of pleasure makes his own cock dribble precum, and Baekhyun continues to chant “oh fuck” as Kyungsoo’s length spears him open.

Once fully seated, Baekhyun’s chest feels tight from exertion, breathing heavily as he stares up at his ceiling. He feels eyes on him and when he looks down he catches Kyungsoo’s dark, watchful gaze, the younger smirking when Baekhyun meets his eyes. The fire in the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach completely explodes and he looks away before he burns up and loses himself, body overheating at the attention because he’s not used to it, let alone from Kyungsoo.

At the detective’s silent urging Baekhyun begins to bounce on his cock, thighs straining as he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck and kisses him sloppily. They get a rhythm going pretty quickly, already on edge from all the foreplay, and Baekhyun isn’t sure he’ll last very long if they keep up this punishing pace. His legs start to burn from the exertion, faltering in his movement, but Kyungsoo is quick to take over instead, leaning back just enough to plant his feet properly on the floor and give him leverage as he fucks up into Baekhyun’s body. He sets an unforgiving pace, Baekhyun’s head lolling back as he cries out unbidden—if his neighbors didn’t already hate him, they probably do even more now.

Baekhyun comes first with a loud whine, shooting up his chest and hitting his chin, some of it splattering onto Kyungsoo’s clothing as the younger fucks him through it before slumping forward like jelly. Kyungsoo chuckles breathlessly, patting Baekhyun’s ass to make him lift off his still-hard length; before he can fist at his dick and cum as well, Baekhyun wraps his hand around Kyungsoo’s wrist and presses his lips against the younger’s ear. “Let me,” he murmurs heatedly against the shell before climbing off his lap and dropping back onto his knees.

Kyungsoo doesn’t stop him, only watching while biting on his lips again as Baekhyun tugs off the condom. He immediately begins mouthing at the side of his cock, licking up along the length before moving down to nose at his balls, heavy and swollen with cum. Kyungsoo groans when Baekhyun nuzzles against them, laving at them with his tongue before taking one gingerly into his mouth and sucking it in. Kyungsoo’s hips twitch, unable to tear his gaze away from Baekhyun as he continues his ministrations. Baekhyun loves sucking down Kyungsoo just as much as he loves getting rimmed by him, and it shows when his spent dick twitches with interest, loving the fullness of cock in his mouth.

Despite this, Baekhyun decides not to drag it out too long because Kyungsoo has work in the morning, so he stops sucking on his balls and envelops the head with his lips like before. He teases at the slit with his tongue at the same time he jerks him off with his fist, sure to keep the pace fast. Kyungsoo jerks up into his mouth, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s long hair in warning and pulling him off again. Their eyes meet as Baekhyun continues to pump him with his lips parted in anticipation, and Kyungsoo groans deeply as he comes in spurts all over Baekhyun’s face and tongue.

Exhausted, Baekhyun leans against the inside of Kyungsoo’s thigh, lashes sticky with cum as he blinks blearily, the tiring day catching up to him. What he doesn’t expect is for Kyungsoo to nudge him back up, herding him into the bathroom to clean up. They peel off the detective’s suit, damp with sweat and traces of semen, and he borrows Baekhyun’s black sweatshirt and cargo pants. Baekhyun’s chest tightens when he sees how Kyungsoo’s thicker form fills out his clothes, but not as much as when Kyungsoo pins him to the bathroom wall and kisses him for a good few minutes, probably tasting him on his tongue but obviously not caring. Baekhyun doesn’t understand what this means or what changed, but he’s afraid, heart pounding way too hard in his chest as the fear of disappointment makes him push at Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

“You have work,” he mumbles, his mouth aching from all the abuse it took today. Kyungsoo’s own lips are swollen from kissing, even thicker than they usually are and so, so tempting to kiss some more, but Kyungsoo nods in agreement instead. His large eyes look searchingly into Baekhyun’s, as if he looks long enough he’ll be able to read him, so Baekhyun looks away first in fear of being found out. He hopes Kyungsoo can’t hear the way his heart is threatening to explode out of his chest; sex he could handle, but the deeper Kyungsoo crawls into his heart, the more frightened Baekhyun becomes of potentially losing him.

He watches Kyungsoo leave from the window, observing as he tosses the plastic bag of his soiled clothing into the passenger seat. He jumps when Kyungsoo turns to look back into his window, their gazes meeting briefly, but this time Kyungsoo looks away first. Baekhyun feels a piece of his heart drive away when Kyungsoo pulls out of the parking lot and into the empty street, and the realization leaves him feeling empty.

 

ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ

 

> _Baekhyun_ – Monday 11:53 AM  
>  **The cashier @ the drug store near  
>  my place winked @ me today.**
> 
> **U jealous? ‘,:)**
> 
> _Detective Grumpy_ – Monday 12:12 PM  
>  **That depends… did you wink back?**
> 
> _Baekhyun_ – Monday 12:13 PM  
>  **Hmm, who knows? ;)**
> 
> **Maybe I blew him a kiss too,  
>  you’ll never know~ ;))))**
> 
> _Detective Grumpy_ – Monday 12:29 PM  
>  **… I should never have told you about that.**
> 
> _Baekhyun_ – Monday 12:31 PM  
>  **Tell me what, exactly? ;))))))**
> 
> **That ur ~~~jealous~~~? ;)))))))))))**
> 
> **;)))))))))))))))))) ;)))) ;)))))) ;))))))))))))))**
> 
> _Baekhyun_ – Monday 12:45 PM  
>  **;)))))))) ;)))))))))))))))))) ;)))))))))) ;)))))**
> 
> **;))))))))))))))))) ;)))))))))) ;))))))))))))))))**
> 
> **:))))))) :)))) :)))))))))))) ;))))))**
> 
> _Detective Grumpy_ – Monday 12:50 PM  
>  **Do you want to die?**
> 
> _Baekhyun_ – Monday 12:52 PM  
>  **Y, is it bc ur jealous? ;-)))))))))))**
> 
> _Detective Grumpy_ – Monday 1:01 PM  
>  **That’s it, I’m coming over to kill you  
>  during my lunch break.**
> 
> **Say goodbye to everyone because I’ll be**  
>  **throwing your dead body into the river**  
>  **after I’m done.**
> 
> _Baekhyun_ – Monday 1:03 PM  
>  **Is that a promise?? :o ;) ;***
> 
> **;) <3 ;-* ;) ;) ;) <3 <3 ;***
> 
> **I’ll b waiting~~~~~ ;))))))))**
> 
> Read 1:07 PM

 

ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ

 

Friday afternoon Baekhyun gets an aggressive facetime call from Jongdae. “Yah, Byun Baekhyun!” he yells the second Baekhyun answers, his pouty-angry face filling up Baekhyun’s screen because the idiot always puts the camera too close to his face when he’s riled up. “You’re never spending any time with us anymore!”

“Sorry,” Baekhyun laughs, resting on the couch as he flips lazily through the channels on his television. Chanyeol was making some renovations to the lounge so the place had been closed all week, finally set to reopen tomorrow with a new and improved extended main deck area. “I’ve just been taking a breather.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes visibly on screen, exaggerated as always. “And by taking a breather you mean gagging on your super-secret boyfriend’s dick all the time, right?” he criticizes pointedly, tilting his head forward in a gesture that was very Kyungsoo-like—something that a lot of people in their circle had picked up on from hanging out with the detective so much over the years.

Baekhyun winces at Jongdae’s lack of tact, placing a hand on his chest like he was actually offended, even if Jongdae could literally do anything and it wouldn’t offend him. “Ouch!” he exclaims, just as melodramatically as Jongdae; they didn’t take four years of drama together in high school for nothing. “We’re not dating though.”

“Well, if you’re not dating him then fucking make time for your friends, goddamit!” Jongdae whines, pout back full force. He’s pacing around in the break room at work and Baekhyun seriously hopes no one is listening in to their conversation, but that kind of hope was groundless because it’s _Jongdae_ after all. Jongdae uses speakerphone even on crowded buses, talking loud enough to be heard for miles and uncaring if others are offended by his words. He’s the entire reason Baekhyun is so comfortable with himself now—Jongdae had always been like this, frank and open since the day he was born. It was also why Baekhyun loved him so much, and still does, really, but sometimes Jongdae was a little _too_ open.

“I’m sorry, Dae,” Baekhyun replies, feeling guilty. Kyungsoo had already been coming over at least two or three times a week before their argument in the car, but now he’s been coming over almost every day. Baekhyun is starting to delude himself into believing that Kyungsoo might actually want to be with him more officially, although they have yet to say anything to their friends or hang out outside of Baekhyun’s apartment. In fact, Baekhyun has only ever been to Kyungsoo’s place once, back when the younger moved to a new apartment a few months ago and Jongdae decided to throw him a housewarming party. It was the same party where everything started between them, actually. Kyungsoo still hasn’t slept over yet either, leaving right after they fuck, but he talks more now at least during commute and sometimes sex. It’s not enough though, Baekhyun knows that, but his stupid hopefulness is out to get him anyway.

“If you’re really sorry,” Jongdae begins, and Baekhyun recognizes that tone of voice immediately, knowing he’s just been roped against his will into something again. “Then there is a party tonight at Joonmyeon hyung’s house. He’s officially taken over his father’s company and is in desperate need of getting drunk off his ass after all that work he’s been doing.”

Typical Jongdae, being a busybody as usual, and it makes Baekhyun chuckle. “Did you at least ask hyung about it first?”

Jongdae makes a scandalized expression, faking a gasp. “Am I hearing right? Is my _dearest_ and _closest_ friend Byun Baekhyunnie _really_ suggesting that I haven’t asked for permission? I thought you had more faith in me than that!”

“Shut up, you drama queen,” Baekhyun retorts while laughing, and Jongdae makes another one of those pouty faces at him that he stopped finding cute years ago. “Did you already forget what happened at Kyungsoo’s housewarming party?”

His best friend makes a face at the reminder, wrinkling his nose as he sits in what looks like the only table in the break room with his lunch in hand. “Okay, but Kyungsoo is younger than me so I can do whatever I want to him, even if he has a stick up his ass twenty-four-seven.”

“He almost shot you when you popped out from behind his couch to surprise him, or did you conveniently let that slip out of your mind?” Baekhyun reminds, curling his finger around a lock of hair as he shifts onto his back.

“Hey, lesson learned! Don’t try to surprise a cop! But Joonmyeon hyung already knows about this party so it’s not a surprise this time,” Jongdae answers back with a mouthful of sandwich. Baekhyun presses his lips together in hopes that the other won’t notice him trying to hold back a laugh, knowing that Jongdae is probably still traumatized after the Kyungsoo incident because his best friend hasn’t thrown a single surprise party ever since. “Anyway, you in or what?”

Baekhyun chews on his lips, a million and one excuses flitting through his mind, all of which involve Kyungsoo in his bed later tonight, but the hopeful look in Jongdae’s eyes is one that he couldn’t miss. With a sigh, he nods his head in submission. “Yeah, why not. I haven’t gotten shitface drunk in a while, anyway.”

Jongdae’s responding smile is brilliant, even with food stuck in his teeth. “Now _that’s_ the asshole I know!” he exclaims cheerfully, before going on to chatter about his day while Baekhyun heads into his closet to pick out what to wear.

 

ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ

 

> _Baekhyun_ – Friday 5:23 PM  
>  **U coming to Joonie hyung’s party  
>  tonight? :o**
> 
> _Detective Grumpy_ – Friday 5:31 PM  
>  **What time is it?**
> 
> _Baekhyun_ – Friday 5:34 PM  
>  **Dae said that it’s @ 8, so it’ll probably**  
>  start @ 9 when he shows up w/ the  
>  alcohol lol. x’D
> 
> _Detective Grumpy_ – Friday 5:40 PM  
>  **Will you be there?**
> 
> **(…)**
> 
> **(…)**
> 
> _Baekhyun_ – Friday 6:01 PM  
>  **Idk, will u?**
> 
> _Detective Grumpy_ – Friday 6:04 PM  
>  **I’ll probably swing by after I fill out some  
>  paperwork, since I’m off early tonight.**
> 
> _Baekhyun_ – Friday 6:07 PM  
>  **Then yea, I will.**
> 
> _Detective Grumpy_ – Friday 6:20 PM  
>  **I’ll see you there.**
> 
> Read 6:20 PM

 

ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ

 

Baekhyun shows up at the party sometime after nine, taking his sweet time getting ready. He normally puts in effort to look good at work, but when it comes to parties, he puts in ten times as much. He goes for a casual look that he spent over an hour choosing, slipping on a simple white v-neck shirt and a pair of light blue skinny jeans, the ones with more rips than cloth. His favorite gold bomber jacket is a must, even in the sweltering heat, and the party will be indoors anyway. Baekhyun already knows that he’ll end up yanking it off and leaving it somewhere later tonight, but for the sake of looking good he’ll wear it for now.

He decides to leave his hair loose, combing most of it to one side the way Zitao had showed him how to do at his salon a few weeks ago. Baekhyun applies some clear lip-gloss and experiments with red eye shadow until he was happy with it, taking a few selfies for Jongdae. His best friend sends a series of some right back to him within minutes, looking like an absolute hot mess at the party. An adorable hot mess, Baekhyun decides affectionately, before pocketing his phone and heading out into the night.

By the time Baekhyun gets to Joonmyeon’s place, the party is in full swing. The house is just as huge as he remembers, a large mansion-like home that Joonmyeon inherited from his grandparents for being their favorite. Baekhyun doesn’t bother ringing the doorbell, the pounding of heavy bass and dance music already making it hard to hear anything, courtesy of Yixing DJing like usual. Baekhyun realizes almost immediately that it really must have been a long time since he last hung out with all his friends because he only recognizes half of the people at the party. Baekhyun prides himself on being a social butterfly, and seeing as his business degree was a total waste of time, he makes up the loss with the ability to make friends and connections with ease.

Baekhyun fits right in easily enough amidst the throng of people, making sure to scope out for Jongdae in between talking before heading towards the kitchen for drinks. His best friend spots him first somehow in the crowd, pouncing on him and burying his face in Baekhyun’s neck in a tight hug. From the way he calls out Baekhyun’s name, the elder can tell that he’s not drunk yet, and when the younger pulls back his eyes are sparkling and the corners of his bowed lips are curled up with so much happiness that Baekhyun is glad he decided to come.

“I swear the next time you try to ditch me for your not-boyfriend, I’ll camp out at your place for a month so that you have to pay attention to me,” Jongdae hisses, warm breath tickling purposefully against his ear and making Baekhyun laugh, before Jongdae slings his arm around Baekhyun’s neck and starts to drag him towards the kitchen area. The first thing Baekhyun notices is that Joonmyeon is curled up and rocking in the far corner of the kitchen, glancing up only to smile momentarily at Baekhyun before continuing on with his existential crisis on the floor.

Next to him, Yifan is sitting cross-legged and trying to convince the other to get up, but Joonmyeon is just shaking his head. “You saw what Lu Han was doing in my bed with the barista from the cafe!” he bemoans, his rocking intensifying, and Yifan is just flat out laughing at him at this point.

“So I see that Joonmyeon hyung is really enjoying himself at _his_ celebration party,” Baekhyun notes with amusement, shouting to be heard over the blare of the music and looking away from the couple to give Jongdae the side eye.

The younger shrugs half-heartedly, sticking out his tongue and biting on it with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “People having sex in your bedroom should be considered some sort of christening for parties,” Jongdae replies unapologetically, before urging Baekhyun to where Chanyeol was setting out the red Solo cups on the island counter.

Chanyeol grins when Baekhyun shows up, awkwardly side-hugging him over Jongdae because his best friend was a clingy bastard when he wanted to be, worse than even Baekhyun. They down a couple of drinks together on the spot, laughing and turning it into a game of who can drink the fastest. The room is spinning and Baekhyun’s skin tingling by the time the three of them stumble back into the mass of people in the gigantic living room. Baekhyun flirts with Yixing at his little portable DJ booth setup, earning himself a cute dimple and a wink that decidedly turns Baekhyun on, before Jongdae pulls him out onto the makeshift dance floor and takes away his chance to flirt some more, fondly calling him a menace to society and smooching his cheek the way Jongdae always does when he’s drunk.

Baekhyun’s mind immediately zeroes in on the two handsome tall guys dancing off in the middle of the circle, one of which Baekhyun recognizes as Jongin, but the other is a complete stranger. He has dark black hair, swept back away from his perfect forehead, and a lazy look in his eyes that Baekhyun finds inexplicably sexy. Jongdae and Chanyeol are cheering on Jongin but Baekhyun can’t really tear his gaze off the skillful way the other dancer moves his lanky body, sharp and organized. Their eyes meet and he smirks at Baekhyun in that brief second, before continuing to dance.

Baekhyun lets Jongdae drag him off again to play beer pong in dining area, the chairs already dragged out and leaving the table bare except for all the cups. Lu Han is there and looking undoubtedly wrecked, with a smug looking stranger practically glued to his side that Baekhyun can only assume is the barista Joonmyeon was complaining about in the kitchen. Zitao had just finished up setting the cups when he spots Baekhyun, his face lighting up as he envelopes the older man in a tight hug.

“Who is this tiny stranger? I don’t think I’ve seen him around before,” he jokingly asks, smiling playfully, and Jongdae pinches Baekhyun’s ass in agreement, making him yelp and everyone else laugh at his expense.

Just as they’re dividing into teams, Jongin shows up with the guy he’d been dancing off with, his arm slung over the slightly taller man’s shoulders. “Guys, meet Sehun, my new dance partner for the end of summer showcase!” he announces, grinning brightly. Baekhyun gets startled when he finds Sehun looking right at him, his face heating up under the attention as he smiles at him. Sehun smiles back straightaway, looking a lot younger and shyer when he does, and Baekhyun immediately finds him adorable. They don’t get to interact much more because that’s when Yifan drags over a pouty Joonmyeon to join them and directs everyone’s attention towards the unwilling host instead, practically inviting Baekhyun in to tease them, so he does.

The game is over after three rounds, Joonmyeon growing competitive when Lu Han is decided as the captain of the other team and pouting even more when they lose by two cups. Everyone is almost completely drunk at this point, most of them loudly returning to the dance floor, and Jongdae finally unsticks himself from Baekhyun’s side when he goes with them. Baekhyun misses Jongdae’s warmth immediately but doesn’t go back on his decision to just relax on the couch, feeling disheartened because it was half-past midnight and Kyunsgoo still hadn’t showed.

Suddenly someone else sits next to him, a little too close considering the small amount of space, and when he looks over to see who it is, he’s surprised to see that it’s Sehun. “Hey,” the taller man says, smiling shyly again, his eyes curving up and making Baekhyun coo internally. He doesn’t complain when Sehun rests his arm on the back of the couch behind Baekhyun, knowing it was more comfortable than having it pressed against his side.

“Hey, back,” Baekhyun responds with a grin, feeling oddly comfortable with this person he barely even knew.

“I saw you watching me earlier, while I was dancing,” Sehun finally says after a few minutes, hesitating for a second. “I don’t know if it was because you were interested in me, but I wanted to ask just in case because you’re really beautiful and I didn’t want to miss an opportunity to get to know you.”

Startled by his sweet words, Baekhyun blushes in surprise. “Wow, thanks,” he stutters out, licking his lips, and Sehun’s eyes fall onto them before looking back up quickly, like he was embarrassed to be caught staring. Baekhyun really, really, _really_ finds Sehun cute; he doesn’t complain when Sehun’s arm slides lower until it’s resting around Baekhyun’s shoulders, the shorter leaning into the touch easily enough.

“I didn’t catch your name earlier,” Sehun says softly, close enough to Baekhyun’s ear to be heard over the music. Baekhyun is watching the dancing crowd but he can feel Sehun’s attention on him, the feeling of his eyes lingering on his nose, lips, cheeks, and Baekhyun basks under the attention of someone so attractive.

“Baekhyun,” he replies, tucking a few stray stands behind his ear. “And if you’re the same age as Jongin, then I’m your hyung.” He looks back at Sehun now, who’s smiling at him in a way that makes tiny little butterflies dance in Baekhyun’s stomach. He’s really too handsome, and Baekhyun has always been weak for people with sweet smiles.

“Baekhyun,” Sehun tests out, sounding out the syllables with a small smirk that makes Baekhyun’s ears redden. “Baekhyun _hyung_.” He says _hyung_ playfully, eyes glittering, and Baekhyun realizes that he’s managed to catch the attention of someone just as cheeky as him and Jongdae, someone who is just better at hiding it than they are. He’s about to flirt back, thinking of maybe getting Sehun’s number and meeting up with him again when they’re not drunk, but then he remembers Kyungsoo. Even if Kyungsoo doesn’t like him back, Baekhyun wants to be true to his feelings, just until Kyungsoo finally throws him aside.

He sighs deeply, and Sehun must notice the slump in his shoulders because he frowns a little. “What’s wrong?” he asks, his thumb rubbing Baekhyun’s bare shoulder and distracting him for a moment. It makes Baekhyun realize that he did end up taking off his jacket like he knew that he would, but he’s not exactly sure where he left it.

“I don’t want to shoot you down, but I’m with someone. Kind of,” he finally confesses, feeling a little guilty for letting Sehun grow this comfortable. He half-expects the younger to move, but he doesn’t.

“Kind of?” he questions, echoing Baekhyun’s words, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Why kind of?”

“Well… he wants us to be a secret,” Baekhyun spills, more honest than he probably should be, but he’s drunk and he’s getting depressed because Kyungsoo still hasn’t showed up yet and it makes him feel pathetic. “I like him so, so much, so I let it slide. We've only been having sex at my place since this January, and sometimes… sometimes it feels like he could want me as something more, but other times… he’s cold. I just don’t know.”

Sehun is looking at him carefully, taking in this information. “Does he… does he know that you’re in love with him?”

Baekhyun chokes on the word love, heart nearly jumping out of his chest in shock. “W-Who says I’m in love with him?”

“It’s written all over your face,” the younger man says wryly, using his free hand to brush back Baekhyun’s hair in an intimate gesture that is probably only happening because they’re drunk, but is comforting nonetheless.

“I’m not in love,” Baekhyun replies, adamant, but his stomach is knots. “I just… I just really like him, is all.”

“I don’t really know you, and I probably have no right to say this, but,” Sehun begins, squeezing Baekhyun against him in a comforting hug that makes Baekhyun want to cry for some reason. “You shouldn’t be with someone you like so much if they don’t think you’re worth telling others about. You deserve so much more than that. You’re the kind of person anyone would be proud to call theirs, and I can tell all this just by looking at you.”

Baekhyun’s chest feels way too tight for him to breathe. He needs fresh air. “Thank you,” he mumbles back, despite himself. He won’t cry. He doesn’t want to acknowledge his feelings for as long as he can help it. He stands up awkwardly, feeling shaky but not from the alcohol. “I’m sorry, I’ll be… I’ll be right back.” He doesn’t look back even when he feels Sehun’s eyes watching him, swallowing thickly.

Baekhyun heads into the dancing crowd in search of Jongdae, desperately needing the comfort of his best friend. Someone grabs his hand and Baekhyun immediately relaxes, knowing that Jongdae always manages to find him no matter what. However, when he turns around, he finds not Jongdae but Kyungsoo. He’s dressed casually, all black as usual in a simple shirt, cardigan, and jeans tucked into boots. He’s devastatingly handsome and Baekhyun’s heart betrays him by skipping a beat, mouth drying up.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun starts, completely caught off guard. “I didn’t think you’d show up.”

The younger smirks, eyes playful, and Baekhyun’s world feels so imbalanced now after what Sehun said, his chest tightening even more until he could barely breathe. “I said I would, didn’t I?” Kyungsoo replies. He pulls Baekhyun close, surprising him further, and begins to dance with him slowly despite being in the middle of all these people. Baekhyun is about to have a panic attack, entire body burning up at the thought of Kyungsoo possibly wanting to go public like this where all their friends will see them, when suddenly he realizes that Kyungsoo is drunk. The realization is like ice-cold water down his back and he pushes away, stopping the other in his tracks. Kyungsoo’s expression is confused and Baekhyun can really see it now, the haziness in his eyes, and the looseness of his limbs. Each little indicator of Kyungsoo being drunk is breaking Baekhyun apart piece by piece.

He’s in love with Kyungsoo.

He’s in love and he wants Kyungsoo to love him back, but he never will.

“You stupid fucking drunk,” Baekhyun shouts, the frustration making tears spill unwillingly down his cheeks. Kyungsoo’s stupid gorgeous eyebrows furrow as he looks at Baekhyun, the corner of his stupidly perfect lips turning down and his stupid hand reaches out to grab Baekhyun, but he steps out of reach. He’s about to say more when some girl comes up and sidles up to Kyungsoo, hearts in her eyes.

“Soo oppa, you’re here!” she exclaims, and Baekhyun recognizes her as one of Kyungsoo’s ex-girlfriends. She’s cute and small and dainty and so perfect for Kyungsoo in every way that Baekhyun is not and Baekhyun hates himself for feeling so terribly jealous even when Kyungsoo so obviously doesn’t like her anymore, his expression twisting in discomfort. Baekhyun needs to leave because he’ll break down in the middle of this goddamned party and everyone will know just how pathetically in love with Kyungsoo he is, so he does. He turns around and runs.

Once outside, the air is humid and hard to breathe, although it could just be because of the pain in Baekhyun’s chest. He hates himself so much for letting this happen, for wishing for something he knew would never come true. He’s shocked when he sees Sehun about to climb into a cab, their eyes meeting from a distance the same way they did when he was dancing and later when they were playing pong. Baekhyun must look more heartbroken than he realized because Sehun gestures for him to come inside without saying another word, a small smile on his face, and that simple gesture soothes Baekhyun just enough to step forward.

“Baek?”

He stops when he hears someone calling for him, looking over his shoulder to see Kyungsoo at the doorway. He looks lost, baffled by Baekhyun’s behavior. He also looks like he has something to say, but Baekhyun is done listening.

He turns back around and climbs into the cab with Sehun.

 

ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ

 

“We don’t have to do this,” Sehun is saying as Baekhyun pushes him onto the couch, straddling Sehun’s hips and nipping at his long, pale neck. The younger man wipes the tears from Baekhyun’s eyes, streaming uncontrollably even as Baekhyun presses their lips together in a salty kiss, trying his best to ignore them. He’s not crying if he doesn’t acknowledge it. After a minute, Sehun sighs. “Hyung...”

“I know,” Baekhyun replies, still crying. His voice shakes. “I know, but I need this.” He’s begging. It’s not sexual or coy or fun. He’s not being himself. Sehun knows it, even if he barely knows Baekhyun.

“No, you don’t need this,” Sehun tells him, gripping Baekhyun’s shoulders. He makes Baekhyun look him the eyes, so Baekhyun won’t misunderstand. “I’m not the one you need.”

Baekhyun purses his lips, about to protest, but Sehun presses a soft kiss against them to shut him up.

“Go home,” Sehun says when he pulls back, pushing at Baekhyun’s chest. “Go to him.”

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun whispers, when he’s pulling on his shoes. “You probably find me annoying.”

“You’re cute,” Sehun replies without missing a beat, and when he smiles, genuine and sweet, Baekhyun’s heart feels lighter. “Let me walk you home.”

 

ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ

 

Baekhyun lives in the complex next to Sehun’s, which he makes sure to remember so he can come see his new friend again. Sehun walks him all the way to his door, and when he turns to leave, Baekhyun feels his chest ache. He pulls Sehun in for a last kiss, a closure to a night that probably could have gone a lot better if Baekhyun’s heart didn’t belong to someone else. Sehun presses him against the door and Baekhyun moans against his lips, but the kiss tastes sweet despite the alcohol and nothing like the intoxicating feeling of Kyungsoo’s kisses.

He watches Sehun leave, crossing the parking lot to the sidewalk, and he notices something that makes his stomach sink. Kyungsoo’s car is parked near the front, the man himself sitting on the hood, and Baekhyun doesn’t know how long he’s been there but he knows that Kyungsoo probably saw everything, proven when the detective climbs off and makes his way to Baekhyun’s apartment. Baekhyun feels numb as he waits where he’s standing, unsure just what is about to happen. Before he knows it, Kyungsoo is standing in front of him, eyes burning as he stares at Baekhyun.

“Did you drive here even though you’re drunk?” he asks, because he doesn’t know what else to say.

“I parked here earlier and took a cab to the party because I thought I’d go home with you,” is Kyungsoo’s curt reply, voice cold, and Baekhyun winces because Kyungsoo is still drunk and would never be this honest otherwise. “I wouldn’t have bothered if I knew you were going to bring someone else home, though.”

“We only—” Baekhyun begins, starting to explain, but he stops. What was the point? It’s not like Kyungsoo will suddenly love him if he tells the truth. He doesn’t get a chance to rethink his decision before Kyungsoo is suddenly crowding him in, kissing him. His lips are hot and burn like fire against Baekhyun’s, the grip of his hands just on the other side of painful. They slam against the door, closing it, and Baekhyun whimpers, jolting from the pain as well as melting from the heat of the kiss. Kyungsoo is rough, more than usual, but Baekhyun doesn’t complain once, moaning when Kyungsoo presses his thigh hard against Baekhyun’s stiffening length.

He fucks Baekhyun on the floor, pants around his ankles and shirt bunched up under his armpits. His knees and face hurt from resting on the hardwood but he takes the press of Kyungsoo’s cock inside of him with ease despite the lack of preparation. It stings and Baekhyun cries because he cums harder than ever has before, completely untouched, then keeps crying as cums two, three, four more times. Kyungsoo fills him each time, his release dribbling down Baekhyun’s thighs and leaving a mess on the floor along with Baekhyun’s own spunk.

His fingers are rough on Baekhyun’s scalp, teeth marks along his lower back, the shape of Kyungsoo’s hands on Baekhyun’s hips; Baekhyun can feel him inside of him, outside of him, everywhere, so full of Kyungsoo that he can barely handle it. His eyes roll back when he comes a fifth time, dry, stomach convulsing painfully as only a couple droplets come out of his spent cock, and he sobs from the sensitivity, trembling all over.

Baekhyun finds that he even loves this side of Kyungsoo, the side that seethes and hates him to his very core, the side that kisses Baekhyun again when he’s done, rolling the older man onto his back and kissing him hard, stealing the air from his lungs. Baekhyun wants to hold him close because when Kyungsoo pulls back, it is not anger in his face, but grief. Not from regret, but… it can’t be. Baekhyun looks away from Kyungsoo’s eyes before he assumes something again, before he thinks he can see heartbreak in the other’s eyes when it can’t possibly be there.

Kyungsoo doesn’t love him. Kyungsoo doesn’t love him. Kyungsoo doesn’t love him. It’s a mantra, one he should never forget.

“Let’s stop this,” the detective says when he stands a few breathless minutes later, fixing his clothes and heading towards the door. His expression is unreadable now, unlike how it had been before Baekhyun looked away, and for once Baekhyun regrets doing that because he can’t believe what he’s hearing now. “Let’s stop doing this.”

Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo leave from where he’s lying on the floor without protest, the door slamming shut behind him, and feels tears welling in his eyes again even though he probably already cried a lifetime of tears.

He calls Jongdae.

 

 

Jongdae sobers up when he sees him on the floor, still lying pathetically in the mess, scared for a second, angry the next. Nevertheless, Jongdae cleans him up, taking a shower with Baekhyun and lathering his long hair for him, painstaking taking out every knot and tangle in such a loving manor that Baekhyun cries again.

“Why didn’t you just fucking tell him?” Jongdae hisses, angrier than probably Kyungsoo had been. “Why did you punish yourself by not saying it? You knew he’d be angry! For all he knows, you cheated on him!”

“We’re not dating!” Baekhyun exclaims, shaking his head as he turns around to face his friend. “He was just jealous! He doesn’t care, he hates me!”

“Byun Baekhyun, you know that’s not true!” Jongdae yells back, livid, throwing down the shampoo bottle with a loud thud. “You wanted him to be angry! You wanted him to act like he hated you so you could chicken out of the relationship, just like you always fucking do! Just like you did with me!”

Silence sets between them and Baekhyun realizes that Jongdae is crying, harder than Baekhyun, curling into himself on the shower floor as he cries and cries and Baekhyun hates himself. “Is that really what I did?” he wonders, reaching for Jongdae, but his hand is slapped away instead.

“I’ve been in love with you since middle school, you fucker. I thought we were going to spend our lives together,” Jongdae confesses, head still between his knees, the sound of the shower nearly drowning out his voice. “You acted like we weren’t dating until it came true, and I’d probably hate you forever for that if I didn’t love you so much.”

All this time Baekhyun thought no one wanted to keep him around because he wasn’t worth it, but it turns out that the person pushing everyone away was always himself. _He_ was the one who built the barriers and wouldn’t let anyone in. _He_ was his own greatest antagonist, and no one else. “I’m sorry,” Baekhyun finally says, because he doesn’t know how else to fix this.

Jongdae just smiles up at him, eyes rimmed red. “It’s too late for that, anyway.”

Afterwards they lay together in Baekhyun’s bed, tangled with each other while Jongdae sings nonsense under his breath. “I wish we were still together,” Baekhyun whispers after a while, half asleep, exhaustion creeping up on him. He earns a kick to his side for his trouble, wheezing in protest. “Dae, what—”

“Don’t say stupid shit like that if you don’t mean it, asshole,” Jongdae murmurs, but it’s too dark to see his face, for Baekhyun to check and see if he’s smiling or sad or angry. He doesn’t give it away in his voice, and Baekhyun supposes it’s best for the both of them that he will never find out. “Talk to Kyungsoo tomorrow. You owe it to him.”

Baekhyun’s chest tightens, but he nods.

 

ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ 

 

> _Detective Grumpy – Saturday_  
>  **Missed Call (11)**
> 
> _Detective Grumpy_ – Saturday 7:03 AM  
>  **Fuck, Baekhyun, I’m sorry.** **Please  
>  answer my calls.**
> 
> **I fucked up. I was drunk. I don’t  
>  know what the hell got over me.**
> 
> _Detective Grumpy_ – Saturday 7:46 AM  
>  **Baekhyun, please, I’m so  
>  sorry. Please call me back.**
> 
> **(…)**
> 
> _Detective Grumpy_ – Saturday 8:10 AM  
>  **Even if you hate me now,  
>  please let me at least talk to you.**
> 
> **I was just so angry and jealous.**
> 
> **Baekhyun, I’m so, so sorry.**
> 
> _Detective Grumpy_ – Saturday 8:42 AM  
>  **I have to go to work now but**  
>  **I’ll pick up if you call back, no**  
>  **matter what.**
> 
> **I’m sorry.**
> 
> **(…)**
> 
> **(…)**
> 
> **I was just so frightened that**  
>  someone took you away right  
>  when I finally had you.
> 
> **Please call me back.**
> 
> **Please.**
> 
> **I need to tell you something.**
> 
> **I...**
> 
> **(…)**
> 
> **I’m sorry.**
> 
> _Detective Grumpy – Saturday_  
>  **Missed Call (25)**
> 
> **(…)**
> 
> **(…)**
> 
> **(…)**
> 
> Read 2:32 PM

 

ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ

 

“You didn’t talk to him yet, did you?”

Baekhyun’s jaw drops when he finds Jongdae sitting at the bar, Chanyeol wiping it down as usual. It’s six thirty and Baekhyun’s shift starts at seven, but he couldn’t stand waiting around at home knowing that Kyungsoo could show up at his door any minute, so he left a littler earlier than usual. Little did he know that the second he walked in through the door and towards the back of the bar where the employee lockers are, he’d find Jongdae sitting there with his eyebrow raised.

Jongdae had left for work around six in the morning straight from Baekhyun’s place, wearing Baekhyun’s clothes even though they were just slightly larger on him, so he didn’t lay witness to Baekhyun’s phone going off every few minutes with Kyungsoo’s calls and texts. He thought he’d be able to get off the hook, still too afraid to confront Kyungsoo, even if his fear was mostly groundless. Kyungsoo had been angry and Baekhyun had bated him; he feels terrible for making the younger feel like shit, for sure, but he wasn’t ready to come clean about anything either.

“What makes you think I didn’t?” Baekhyun says back, playing it calm. Jongdae and Chanyeol exchange exasperated glances and Baekhyun feels a little stupid for thinking he could fool his best friends.

“Well, for one, you’re an idiot,” Jongdae says, standing up and placing a placating hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, an eyebrow raised as he gestures behind his friend. “And second, Kyungsoo just walked in.” Baekhyun’s head snaps back so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash, and sure enough, Kyungsoo is standing at the doorway in his work uniform, his eyes zoning in on Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo is starting to come towards them but Baekhyun is forced to look away when Jongdae suddenly turns him back around, and, just as suddenly, kisses him. It’s been a long time since Baekhyun last kissed Jongdae on the mouth like this, his mind perfectly remembering how the pretty curves of Jongdae’s lips fit so nicely against his, his hand on Baekhyun’s waist and the other on his cheek, gentle and sweet in ways that he usually isn’t. When Jongdae pulls away, he’s smirking, his eyes glittering in an impish manner that reminds Baekhyun that Jongdae just as mischievous as he is.

“What was that for?” Baekhyun asks, feeling suspicious. He looks back over his shoulder and Kyungsoo is gone, a mixture of disappointment and relief flooding inside of him.

Jongdae lets go of him, looking self-satisfied. “Revenge,” he states simply, shrugging as he takes back his seat on the barstool.

Baekhyun’s expression twists in confusion. “For what?”

“Breaking my heart,” Jongdae explains, like he hadn’t already told Baekhyun this last night, and it confuses Baekhyun further.

“But that happened years ago. Why now?”

Jongdae scoffs. “Yah, Byun Baekhyun, do you know how hard it is to stop loving you? I was planning on getting you back eventually, you know. But I’ve decided to give up now.”

At the bitterness in Jongdae’s voice, Baekhyun is left thunderstruck, too stunned to think of anything to say just like last night. Chanyeol speaks up when Baekhyun doesn’t, leaning onto the bar and resting his chin on his hand. “It’s true,” he adds, nonchalant. “I think at one point everyone was in love with you. Including Kyungsoo. He still is, actually.”

Baekhyun is sure he’s losing his mind. “ _What_?” Kyungsoo loves him? And more than that, how could someone as oblivious as Chanyeol even know something like this?

Jongdae reads his mind, like usual, and laughs at Baekhyun’s expense, also like usual. “You guys think you’re being so discreet, but everyone knows that you two have only had eyes for each other for _years_. It took you forever just to get to this point and now both of you are just fucking up royally and it’s pissing everyone off.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asks, in shock. How could everyone possibly know about them? Yet here he is, hearing with his own ears that his and Kyungsoo’s relationship was as well kept a secret as Zitao’s love for leopard print underwear. And that was never a secret to begin with.

“What I’m saying is that this is an intervention and you both are being complete idiots,” Jongdae finally says, voice rising with every word. “Now go after him and let me get over you, you fucking loser!”

There is a sharp look in Jongdae’s eyes as he glares at him, but Baekhyun can see the sadness hidden just behind them because that was his duty to see as a best friend. He doesn’t call Jongdae out on it though, just leans in and cups his cheeks, bringing their faces close and kissing him again. He puts all of his regret and apologies for acting like everything was fine all these years, hugging Jongdae to himself tightly. The relief he feels when Jongdae hugs him back just as firmly is so immense that Baekhyun feels tears spill from his eyes before he even realizes that he is crying.

After what feels like forever yet not long enough, Jongdae shoves Baekhyun away from him with a small smile. “Now get out of here, Baekhyunnie.”

 

 

Kyungsoo is right outside the building, leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette like his life depended on it. Baekhyun’s throat tightens at the sight; somehow he knew that Kyungsoo wouldn’t go anywhere, just like he knows that Kyungsoo will forgive him for being such a fuck up when he finally comes clean. “Look,” Baekhyun begins as he walks up to Kyungsoo. “Jongdae was just—“

“I know,” Kyungsoo replies, cutting him off. “The cheeky bastard flipped me off behind your back. I don’t know why I’m friends with either of you.”

Startled by this revelation, Baekhyun laughs loudly, unable to control himself. After a beat, Kyungsoo laughs too, breaking the tension, and Baekhyun watches the way his features scrunch up when he grins, lips forming a heart and eyes curving into crescents. He’s so gorgeous, even now, when he looks small, tired, the pronounced dark circles under his eyes squeezing Baekhyun’s heart. He plucks the cigarette from Kyungsoo’s lips, just like he did all those nights before, and places it in between his instead. “You don’t smoke, stop picking up my bad habit,” Baekhyun tells him, pushing his hair back with his free hand.

Kyungsoo chews on his lower lip as he watches Baekhyun smoke, thinking, and Baekhyun waits instead of filling up the silence with his nervous chatter. “I was hoping that if I did, we could have more in common and you’d fall in love with me,” Kyungsoo finally confesses in a soft voice, but he’s looking right at Baekhyun when he says it, sincerity in large his eyes.

Speechless, Baekhyun’s heart lodges in his throat as he stares back at Kyungsoo. “I always thought you hated me.”

The detective’s face falls at that, his shoulders slumping as he looks down at his feet, and Baekhyun wishes he could learn to keep his mouth shut. “I could never hate you,” Kyungsoo replies with a sigh, looking sad in the same way he had last night, when he kissed Baekhyun just before he left. “Well, in college I thought I did because every time I saw you go home with other guys, I felt like I was dying. I hated that feeling.” He looks up now, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes again. “Before I knew it, I wanted to make you mine.”

“But at the beginning, when we started this… didn’t you say that you didn’t want anything serious?” Baekhyun asks, just barely keeping up. He needs to sit down, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second as he gathers his thoughts, before he finally opens them again. “Baekhyun, I only said that because I was worried you’d throw me away like everyone else,” he admits, coming close and taking Baekhyun’s hand in his. He holds it hesitantly, expecting Baekhyun to let go, but when he doesn’t, Kyungsoo tightens his grip instead. “You were always so out of reach, and it seemed like everyone could have you but me. That first night, when you let me inside, I couldn’t control myself. It felt like a dream, to have you crying out my name like that, wanting me. I know that it’s stupid, but once I realized I had you, I needed to figure out a way to keep you from getting bored and leaving me behind. Saying that was all I could think of in that moment. I was desperate and stupid, I should have just told you the truth.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks flush, but he doesn’t look away from Kyungsoo. _I’ve always wanted you,_ Baekhyun wants to say, _How could I get bored of you?_ But his heart is racing so hard, the fear of his own feelings holding him back, trapped in his lungs and constricting his breathing. Kyungsoo continues to watch Baekhyun carefully, as if trying to read his mind through Baekhyun’s eyes.

“So what do you want?” Baekhyun asks, even though a part of him already knows. “To start over? To end this?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head vehemently, closing eyes in frustration. “No, no, Baekhyun, you don’t understand. When I think about others looking at you, wanting you, it makes me feel like I’m going crazy. I want to mark up your entire body, I want everyone to know you are mine, that only I can have you, can make you fall apart and piece you back together again over and over.” His grip on Baekhyun’s hand continues to tighten, to point where it feels like their skin will fuse together. “All this time… I’ve been so scared that if you ever found out how much I loved you, you would leave and never come back.”

Baekhyun breathes in a shaky gasp when he finally hears Kyungsoo say it out loud. It’s one thing for others to tell him that Kyungsoo loves him, and completely different when he himself confesses it. Just like Baekhyun, Kyungsoo had been afraid of the same exact things, the same damn insecurities eating at them, transforming into a monster that made them hurt each other for so long. If only one of them had had the courage to say this from the beginning, then perhaps they wouldn’t need to stand like this now. Either way, they _are_ here, and it’s Baekhyun’s turn to be brave, even if he is still terrified of his own feelings, because Kyungsoo took the chance and told him his.

With a wobbly breath, Baekhyun lets go of Kyungsoo hands to wrap his arms around him instead. “Well, you were wrong,” he finally says, trembling as he hugs Kyungsoo close. “Because I’ve been in love with you for a long, long time.”

Despite everything, Kyungsoo is shocked when and pulls back to search Baekhyun’s face, like he can’t believe what he’s just heard; Baekhyun never really gave him reason to believe otherwise, so he doesn’t blame him, giggling at the genuine amazement in his expression. “Are you really?” he asks, voice so low that Baekhyun almost doesn’t hear it.

Smiling shyly, Baekhyun nods. “Yeah, I am.”

Kyungsoo’s heart shaped smile shows up with full force, not hesitating for even a second to lean in and kiss Baekhyun indefinitely, pulling him close as he whispers words of love against his lips. Baekhyun returns the words, toes curling with giddiness as he kisses Kyungsoo back just as hard, sharing breathless laughter and relieved sighs. Baekhyun finally conquered his fear.

This time, when he cries, it’s from happiness.

 

ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ*ㅅ

 

> _Baekhyunnie_ – Tuesday 8:23 PM  
>  **Dyo, I love you! ^3^~***
> 
> **< 3<3<3<3 :* ;3**
> 
> _My Darling <3<3<3_ – Tuesday 8:31 PM  
>  **…**
> 
> **What did you do this  
>  time?**
> 
> _Baekhyunnie_ – Tuesday 8:35 PM  
>  **Hey, I didn’t do anything!! >:(**
> 
> **Why do you always think that?  
>  :’((((((  </3**
> 
> **I don’t love you anymore! We’re  
>  breaking up! :’’’’(((((((((((((((( ** **< /3** **< /3**
> 
> ******< /3** **< /3** **< /3** **< /3** **< /3** **< /3** **< /3** **< /3**  
>  **< /3** **< /3** **< /3** **< /3** **< /3** **< /3** **< /3**  
> 
> 
> **(TT~TT)**
> 
> _My Darling <3<3<3_ – Tuesday 8:40 PM  
>  **(…)**
> 
> **< 3**
> 
> _Baekhyunnie_ – Tuesday 8:41 PM  
>  **OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**
> 
> **YOU ACTUALLY SENT A HEART  
>  EMOJI!!!!!!!!!!**
> 
> **I’M SCREENSHOTTING AND SENDING  
>  IT TO EVERYONE!!!**
> 
> **:DDDDDDDDDD**
> 
> _My Darling <3<3<3_ – Tuesday 8:44 PM  
>  **Fuck you, Baekhyun.**
> 
> _Baekhyunnie_ – Tuesday 8:46 PM  
>  **I love you too, Dyo~ <3**
> 
> **< 3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3  
>  <3<3<3<3 :* :* :***
> 
> Read 8:47 PM


End file.
